


Prompt request ficlets Mar19 - Kurosaki Ranmaru

by Tokei_B



Series: Prompt request ficlets Mar19 [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, any gender you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokei_B/pseuds/Tokei_B
Summary: Collection of ficlets from a prompt request round for Ranmaru.List of promptshere.





	1. “I’m sorry I yelled at you…”

You stared in disbelief. Ranmaru brought the cat he was holding close to his face and continued.

“I’ve told you again and again that my bass isn’t your scratching post, but you never listen. You were THIS close, you know?”

Tama hissed at him. He hissed back, shaking the cat in his hands.

“Don’t you hiss at me, you were the one who was almost crushed by my bass the last time. Is that it, huh? Revenge? You want another scolding, eh? Just so you know, I ain’t apologizing a second time if you’re going to be like this.”

You sank to the ground, tears streaming down your face as you silently howled with laughter while Ranmaru continued to reprimand the cat currently being held prisoner in his hands. He had no idea that you were watching everything from a wall behind him, and you had no plans of letting him know that anytime soon.


	2. “Your eyes are red… Were you crying?”

You vehemently denied Ranmaru’s question while rubbing the back of your hand against your eyes. Grabbing your wrists, he pulled your hands away from your face and cupped your cheeks. His scowl only grew deeper as he peered into your eyes.

“What happened?” he demanded, his thumbs tenderly massaging the underside of your eyes. You whined softly, your own hands tugging at his to let go.

“Either you tell me what happened or I’m going to squeeze it out of you.”

You blanched, having first hand experience of the fact that Ranmaru’s muscles weren’t just for show. The last time he tried squeezing anything out of you had ended with you flopping lifelessly on the ground with your insides feeling as if they were going to leak out any moment. 

Admitting defeat, you reluctantly pointed to the large pot stewing in the kitchen.

“I made beef bowl for dinner,” you said sulkily. “The onions…” And then you stubbornly refused to say any more.

There was a pause as Ranmaru let what you just told him sink in. A puff of air escaped his lips, followed immediately by a sharp explosion of laughter. You could feel his hands shaking on your cheeks as you closed your eyes with the resignation that he was never going to let you live this down.

His laughter finally died down after what seemed like ages. This time it was his turn to rub the tears out of his eyes with one hand, the other still cupping your cheek.

“Satisfied?” you asked acidly. He grunted out a confirmation, only to start coughing as he tried to swallow down another wave of chuckles.

Fed up, you were getting ready to throw down with him when he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on one of your eyelids, then the other.

“Cut them in cold water next time,” he mumbled, amusement and relief in his eyes. “Or I could lend you my diving goggles.”

The look of sheer horror on your face as both of you imagined the sight of you chopping up onions with a vengeance with a pair of over sized goggles wrapped around your head was enough to make Ranmaru bury his face in your shoulder as his entire body shook with laughter all over again.


	3. “Your hands are so much larger than mine.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

You smiled, folding your fingers down to fit between the spaces of his. Both of you had your palms pressed together because you had wanted to see for yourself how much bigger his hands were compared to yours.

“I like your hands,” you told him simply. Ranmaru had followed suit so both of you were holding hands now. “I like how you look when you’re on your bass, and when you’re engrossed in your music.”

He stared at you in surprise, the beginnings of a blush showing on his cheeks.

“Oi, why’re you suddenly saying all that for?”

“No reason,” You continued, gleefully noting the blush rapidly spreading across his face. “I like how focused you are in front of the mirror every morning, when you’re doing your hair and make up. I like how intense you are on stage and how serious you are about a lot of things even if it doesn’t really fit the normal hard rocker image people try to force on you.”

“O-okay, that’s enough,” He desperately tried pulling his hands away from yours in an attempt to flee in embarrassment, but you locked your fingers firmly between his and went on.

“I like how you give your all for everything, both in work and everything else. I like how you sound when you’re reading out your fan letters, when you’re writing your songs and trying out different melodies and lyrics, and especially when you sing in the shower when you think no one is around.”

“You heard that?!”

His ears were flaming red now, sweat pouring from his palms and making your own hands damp. You smiled sweetly and continued.

“I like you when you’re shopping for groceries and bargaining with the shopkeeper for a better price. I like how you look in an apron and when you’re cooking, and how you always fold your clothes so neatly. I like how you always make sure you’re the one walking next to the road when we go out. I like listening to you talk about work and everything else. I even like hearing you grumble about the smallest things.”

Ranmaru looked as if he was about to explode any minute now. You scooted closer to him. “Should I continue?” you innocently asked, silently in awe at how you could practically see smoke coming out from his ears.

His answer was an ear-splitting roar and a sudden violent lunge that knocked you flat across the floor, Ranmaru sprawled on top of you.

“Now that you’re done,” he growled, his hands now heavily pinning yours above your head. “It’s my turn. I’m gonna pay you back for everything you just said until you beg me to stop. You ready for this?”


	4. “You’re too damn cute.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

You felt Ranmaru stiffen and swear in surprise next to you.

“You were still awake?”

“No,” Your arms tightened around his chest, your eyes still closed. “I’m sleep-talking.”

“Quit bluffing,” He grumbled, the bed creaking a little as he shifted slightly to press his body closer against yours. “Shit, that was embarrassing.”

You laughed sleepily, your legs curling up to tangle with his under the covers. “It’s true, I’m dreaming right now. So don’t mind me and go on with what you were saying just now.”

“Just sleep already, damn it,” he huffed, his breath ruffling your hair. You felt his arms go around you, his chin resting on top of your head as he drew you to lie flush against himself, your bodies fitting together snugly.

Then there was a long, comfortable silence of only both of your breathing, his chest rising and falling against your cheek in the dark. You had almost completely surrendered to sleep for real this time when you felt his lips move against your temple.

“Never knew someone could make me feel this way,” He dropped a kiss on your hair. “You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

“Mhm,” You snuggled closer into his warmth, drowsily rubbing your head against his chest. “I love you too.”

“You–! Which part of ‘go to sleep’ didn’t you get?!”


	5. “It doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches…”

“Still hurts like shit though.”

“I can imagine,” You showed him the blood-stained towel you were cleaning the cut on his forehead with. “Thank goodness it’s shallower than it looks. A skin-colored plaster and some make-up will hide it for now. Maybe style your hair to cover it up.” Both of you imagined the divine wrath that would rain down if Quartet Night’s manager found out that Ranmaru had damaged his face and shuddered together.

He glared down at Tama and Mike nonchalantly twining themselves around his legs.

“You guys are starving the next time you pull a stunt like that,” he grumbled at them.

Both cats simply meowed innocently at him in return, completely ignoring the fact that minutes ago they had used Ranmaru’s shoulders as a launching pad to leap into the kitchen cupboard he had been opening and scattering all the tinned cans of cat food inside. Ranmaru had immediately thrown himself over you and shielded you from the rain of metal cans, he himself taking the brunt of the damage with light bruises and the sharp edge of a falling can hitting him on the forehead. 

You rolled your eyes at this threat.

“As if you’d ever do that. One pitiful look from either one of them and you’re getting out the can opener. Now hold still.”

Holding up his chin in one hand, you dabbed at the cut on his forehead to sterilize it. Ranmaru shifted his glare to you.

“Since when? Besides, I mean it this time,” he insisted, hissing a little at the sting of the iodine you were applying to his wound. “They gotta learn their lesson somehow.”

“Sure they will,” you replied, peeling the backing away from a large plaster and carefully smoothing it over his forehead. “All done. Let’s just hope it doesn’t bleed through the plaster.”

Your hands slid down to rest on Ranmaru’s shoulders as he grunted out his thanks.

“Want me to kiss it better?”

And then you found yourself nursing Ranmaru once again as he suddenly choked and, given the horrible noises that were coming from him, almost coughed himself into oblivion. The red flush that started at his neck and was currently charging its way up towards the rest of him didn’t escape your notice as you patiently patted his heaving back.

“You–” he finally gasped out. “Quit screwing around. Why’d I need something like that?!”

“Oh, you’re right,” You patted him on the shoulder. “Big tough man like you doesn’t need something silly like a kiss to comfort you. My bad.”

You stood up to leave and found your wrist being caught hold of. Ranmaru’s cheeks were surprisingly pink when you looked back at him.

“I didn’t say– I mean–”

Much as the sight of him stammering and blushing amused you, you took pity on him and told him to close his eyes.

Obliging, he felt you lean over him. Something soft and damp landed on his forehead, followed by a hard swat to the cheek. He opened his eyes with a grunt of surprise and was greeted by a furry body pressed against his face. Tama twisted out of your hands and landed in Ranmaru’s lap, where he proceeded to clean himself thoroughly with his tongue.

“There,” you said. “Comfort from the culprit himself.” You bent to pick up Mike and waved him in Ranmaru’s face. “Now it’s criminal number two’s turn. Where would you like him?” 

The immediate change from pink blush to scarlet fury on Ranmaru’s cheeks was almost as memorable as the sight of him trying to lunge towards you and forgetting that Tama was still in his lap.


	6. “That stuff can’t be good for you!”

You looked Ranmaru in the eye and downed the small but potent bottle of energy drink in your hand in one go.

“I’ll drink a bucket of poison if it’ll get me through this project.”

The bottle in your hand joined the dozen other similar vials littering your desk. Ranmaru stared at the surface of your table which could only be described as ‘chaotic’ at best and ‘what the hell is going on’ at other levels.

“How many of those things have you had?”

Your hands distractedly pawed through the papers on your desk.

“I think I bought two packs, so this is probably the… second one? Wait, or did I buy four of them?”

For some reason the world was beginning to vibrate around you. You distantly heard Ranmaru roar, “You had it with coffee? The fuck are you trying to do, kill yourself?”

“Death would be a sweet release,” you intoned, looking up at Ranmaru and wondering since when he had a halo. “Ranmaru, did you do something to your hair? Why’re you shining?”

Ranmaru, looking more demonic than angelic at the moment, breathed out a long sigh of exasperation.

“Right, that’s it.” 

The next thing you knew the world was literally turned up side down as you were picked up and unceremoniously slung over Ranmaru’s shoulder. You pummeled his back weakly as he headed towards the bed.

“Put me down,” you whined. “If I can just push through tonight–”

The rest of your sentence was lost as you were roughly dumped on to the bed, the breath pushed out of you by Ranmaru sitting squarely on your back. Crossing his arms, he glared down at you still futilely trying to crawl out from under him and deliberately shifted his weight to pin you down even harder.

“Sleep,” he growled. “I’ll wake you up on time tomorrow.”

“But–”

“You’re not going to get anything done looking like shit,” he said bluntly, one hand roughly pushing your head down into the pillow, his fingers ruffling your hair. “Now quit whining and go the fuck to sleep.”

Your head still buzzing from the caffine you consumed earlier, you reached up and tugged at his shirt.

“Join me?” Your voice was muffled by the pillow. “Since you’re already here.”

You heard the beginnings of another roar rise from him which was abruptly cut off. His weight eased off your back, the mattress dipped and you were enveloped in his arms, your head tucked under his chin.

“You damn well better sleep now,” he grouched into your hair, his voice a soothing rumble against your ear. “Can’t believe how many times you’re making me repeat myself.”

You snuggled into his warmth, feeling the tension from the past few days draining from your body while he patted your back slowly.

“I’m glad you’re here,” you mumbled, your eyes finally closing. “Remember to wake me up later.”

A hand brushed your hair out of your face as you finally surrendered to what you had been actively avoiding for the past two days.

“I’ll stay with you,” Ranmaru’s voice was low as he turned out the lights. “So don’t worry.”


End file.
